Hielo?
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Tina buscaba una palabra o un objeto que describa a su marido, esa revista le decía "Hielo" Hielo?, tal vez otra persona le diría sin duda alguna que esa era la palabra correcta para describir al Sueco, pero no ella no lo creía así, ella encontraría otra palabra para describirlo Un fic por San Valentín Sux NyoFin, Berwald x Tina


Bueno trabaje en esto uno cuantos días, quería subirlo ayer pero no me alcanzo el tiempo para terminarlo, pero que mejor fecha para subirlo que en San Valentín, como anillo al dedo un fic romántico.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya, este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro.

Pareja: Suecia x NyoFinlandia, Berwald x Tina

Dedicado: a todos y todas las que igual que yo están buscando a su alma gemela. Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute imaginándolo y escribiéndolo, adelante.

oOoooOoooOo

"Hielo?"

Por: Sakura Hiwatari

- chiquillada, si eso era, debería olvidarme del tema- se dijo a si misma Tina mientras conducía a su casa después del dentista.

Pero no podía, tonto test del amor. Pese a ser nación Tina como toda persona iba regularmente al médico para controles de rutina, las naciones son prácticamente inmortales, pero aun así sus cuerpos también pueden enfermarse.

Había hecho una cita con su dentista para una común y silvestre limpieza bucal y una revisión de rutina. No había mucho tráfico, así que llego temprano a su cita, el doctor estaba con un paciente, y antes que ella una niña de unos 14 años acompañada de una muchacha de unos veintipico, parecían ser hermanas, ambas se reían de rato en rato mientras leían una revista para adolescentes, realmente parecían muy entretenidas con ello.

No pasó mucho rato y fue el turno de las muchachas, las cuales entraron juntas al consultorio, dejando su revista sobre la mesita de la sala de espera, fue inevitable, la curiosidad la consumió, Tina dejo de lado la revista de mascotas que estaba leyendo, tomo la revista que las muchachas rato antes ocupaban.

"TeenWorld" se llamaba, tenía una tapa muy colorida con una foto de Justin Bieber, había fotos más pequeñas de los actores de Hunger Games, y el titular decía Adelantos de la próxima película. Fotos de la gira Big Time Rush por Europa, Recetas de comida divertida para picnic, y mucho más.

Tina se animo a hojearla, después de todo le interesaban las recetas de cocina, eran sencillas y muy simpáticas, en su libreta copio un par de postres y una ensalada, siguió hojeando la revista encontró una sección en que los lectores mandaban cartas contando cosas graciosas o embarazosas de sus vidas, supuso que eso era lo que tenía tan divertidas a las muchachas que la precedieron.

Se entretuvo con la sección de pasatiempos, había algunos juegos y test, realmente era divertida, fue entonces que un Test del amor le llamo la atención, el Test prometía consejos de cómo entender mejor a tu pareja de acuerdo a su carácter.

Reviso el reloj, parecía q el doctor iba a tardarse con la muchachas, así que saco un bolígrafo y su libreta y se dispuso a intentarlo.

Primera pregunta. ¿Que color predomina mas en el vestuario de tu enamorado? A) Rojo B) Gris C) Azul D) Verde, esa era fácil la C, a Berwald le gustaba el azul, ese color queda bien lo hace ver tan varonil y resalta sus ojos.

Segunda pregunta igual de fácil, tercera, cuarta, quinta... Todas sencillas, pero el problema surgió en la pregunta doce, la última, ¿Cual de estos objetos describe a tu enamorado? A) Teléfono B) Oso de felpa C) Balón de futbol D) Cubito de Hielo. Esa pregunta era más complicada que el resto, había que pensarla un poco, los osos de felpa representaban ternura, si el sueco tenía muchos detalles tiernos, pero en definitiva un peluche nunca describiría a su esposo, un teléfono encajaría con una persona habladora y comunicativa pero ese no era el caso Berwald era de pocas palabras, un balón se relaciona con deporte, si practica hockey y futbol, pero tampoco usaría ese objeto para describirlo.

Hielo, bueno por descarte esa era la opción, y si otra persona hubiera llenado el test hubiera escogido esa a la primera y sin dudarlo, pero Tina no estaba segura, si bien Berwald era una persona de aspecto frio, hielo no era algo con lo que lo relacionaría, de hecho esta era la primera vez que pensaba en el tema, Un objeto que describa su esposo.

Sumo su puntaje y busco en la tabla de resultados, lo que encontró la decepciono un poco, el consejo decía que a este tipo de personas se les debe tratar con paciencia y dulzura, y que con el tiempo se aprendería que pueden ser amable bajo ese frio exterior, no era un mal consejo simplemente esperaba algo mas, después de tanto años de convivencia eso ya no era novedad para ella, ni modo que mas daba, al fin y al cabo era una revista de adolescente no le podía exigir más.

Llego su turno y paso a ser atendida por el dentista, simplemente fue inevitable, no podía dejar de pensar en el tema, algo que describa Berwald.

Regreso a casa y se dispuso a terminar de preparar la comida, ya había dejado algo avanzado antes de salir, corto unas buenas tajadas de sandía para el postre, era verano y quería algo fresco, alisto la mesa y espero a su esposo e hijo que había sacado a la mascota a dar un paseo.

-Wooff Wooff- el ladrido de Hanatamago le aviso que su familia ya estaba en casa

Se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar del almuerzo, como siempre Peter se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo, estaba muy emocionado pues en la tarde tenia partido de futbol.

- ¿estas bien?

- sí, ¿por qué?

- estas muy callada

-ah, no es nada, solo que como me desperté temprano, tengo mucha hambre.

- ummm, bueno

Tina sabia interpretar es ummm, era un "si tu lo dices", pero era cierto no estaba mal ni preocupada, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en esa tontería del test.

Al acabar de almorzar Berwald recogió la mesa, se acero Tina la beso suavemente en la mejilla, luego le susurro en el oído.

- descansa, ya has hecho mucho por hoy, ahora me toca.

- gracias- contesto Tina mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Tina se fue con Peter a su habitación para ayudarlo a alistarse para su juego de más tarde, una vez listos fueron a la sala para encontrarse con Berwald y salir todos juntos en dirección a la cancha.

Llegaron a la cancha de la escuela, sin ninguna novedad, Tina trato de olvidarse del tema escuchando los alegres comentarios de su hijo y sus expectativas sobre el partido, acompañaron al niño al vestuario de su equipo, Tina le dio un beso en la frente y le deseo lo mejor, luego ella y su esposo se acomodaron en las graderías a disfrutar del partido.

El partido fue lento al principio, así que fue fácil que Tina volviera distraerse, recordó el almuerzo, era algo muy típico de su marido salir con esos detalles, aunque la gente no lo creyera y no lo aparentaba Berwald era muy dulce, entonces pensó un caramelo, aunque tal vez no, no era el objeto adecuado para describirlo.

-Woff- la pequeña Hantamago que hasta hace unos minutos estaba echada en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en sus pies, ahora se paraba en dos patas y rascaba suavemente el pantalón de Tina quería que la suban a las rodillas de su ama para ver el juego de Peter.

- Ven, pequeña, quieres ver a Peter jugar- Tina la levanto y la acomodo sobre sus rodillas, luego le acaricio un poco la cabeza, un perro, Berwald era su protector, era fiel y tenía sus momentos tiernos, si tal vez un perro lo describiría, aunque pensándolo mejor no era tan buena idea, tal vez si alguien se enteraba podía darse malas interpretaciones ya que la palabra "perro o perra" solían ser usadas con otro sentido.

Decidió olvidar el tema por completo, pues su hijo por poco mete un gol y si iba a seguir así de distraída se lo iba a perder, prácticamente en un parpadeo se pasaron los noventa minutos del partido, al final fue un empate.

- Peter jugaste muy bien

- Mami, papi vieron casi era gol- decía el pequeño muy emocionado mientras su padre le desordenaba los cabellos

- bien jugado

- Vamos a casa, ya a es tarde y va a oscurecer

De camino a casa a Berwald se le ocurrió parar un rato en una confitería, para celebrar el casi gol de su hijo

-Escoge lo que quieras – le dijo al pequeño pasándole la carta

- gracias papá- dijo el pequeño mientras se relamía los labios pensando en que escogería y hojeaba las páginas – ya sé que quiero un Helado Fantasía

- Tina, ¿Tu?

- Te con limón y una pastel de tres leches, quiero algo liviano

- Puedo tomar su pedido – dijo una mesera que se acerco a la mesa

- Para el niño un helado fantasía, para la dama un té y pastel tres leches, para mí una porción de chococherry en cono

- como guste, en un par de minutos se los traigo

Conversaron un poco más sobre el partido, bueno al menos Tina y Peter si lo hacían y Berwald solo escuchaba y de rato en rato asentía, la mesera regreso con su pedido y se dispusieron a disfrutar su comida.

-Esto esta deli, ¿quieres mami? – decía Peter ofreciéndole a Tina su cuchara

- Ok, pero solo si tu pruebas mi pastel primero- dijo acercando la cuchara a la boca de su hijo y dando le de comer

Berwald se sonrojo al ver a su esposa dándole de comer a su hijo como cuando era más pequeño, era una vista simplemente encantadora y nunca se cansaría de ella, noto que su esposa lo veía de reojo y quiso esconder su rosto, bajo un poco la mirada y se puso a saborear su cono

- Papi ahora tú ¿quieres?

- no así estoy bien, gracias- subió suavemente la mirada y luego la desvió otra vez, le apenaba que su hijo lo vieran sonrojarse

Tina miro a su esposo unos segundos, sabía que no era muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos, pero era dulce verlo así de vez en cuando, noto un pequeña mancha de helado de chocolate en su mejilla

-Amor, te manchaste- le dijo señalándose a sí misma en el lugar en que su marido tenia la mancha de helado

- gracias- el muchacho tomo la servilleta y se limpio, pero no logro quitarse los resto de helado, solo arrastro la manchita cerca a la comisura de la boca

Era una pequeñísima gota de helado, tal vez sería el calor del verano, pero de repente se le antojo un poco de helado, el cono de Berwald se veía tan tentador, tomo una servilleta y se levanto, se acerco a su esposo lo tomo por la barbilla y acerco la servilleta su rostro, pero ese cono se veía tan irresistible, se dejo llevar por el impulso, beso suavemente los labios de su esposo y limpio la manchita

-Helado…Hummm , eso era – dijo contenta mientras regresaba a su asiento

- ¿Quieres helado?- pregunto confundido Berwald, ese beso no le hizo parecer que su esposa quisiera helado, y si ese fuera el caso ella sabía que solo tenía que pedirlo

- No, solo que estaba buscando una palabra, ahora ya se cual es- dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba otro sorbo de su te.

- segura que no quieres un cono, puedo pedir que te lo traigan - sugirió el otro aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, no es que no le haya gustado el beso solo lo tomo por sorpresa.

-no amor, estoy bien, déjalo así solo son cosas mías

Continuaron tranquilamente con sus postres, y luego de cancelar todo regresaron al coche para volver a su casa. Mientras se dirigían hacia su hogar Tina pensaba.

- si esa era la palabra correcta, para describir a su esposo, no lo negaría puede que él sea frio, pero él nunca sería un trozo de hielo, duro y peligroso, No su Berwald era suave, era dulce y tentador, el era como un delicioso helado, mejor dicho era su helado favorito.

oOoooOoooOo

Bien este fue el fic, Que les pareció . Me alegra mucho recibir sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, ideas para nuevos fics(los que han leído mis otros fics, saben que todo aportes es valorado y muy bien aprovechado), o lo que sea que quieran decir, si sientes que los personajes no están como deberían (es decir un poco OC) díganmelo.

Hazme un favor ALEGRAME EL DIA, déjame un REVIEW


End file.
